Naruto, Heart of Sword
by Wrath Of The Heavens
Summary: What if the Kyuubi had been human in the beginning, before it was a fox. What if that human was Himura Kenshin? Majorly AU!Naruto Universe different Biju origins, no Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Heart of Sword Prologue

This is a Naruto/Rurouni Kenshin fic adopted from kitsumebattojutsu, and like the original Naruto won't take the spotlight until chapter three, and the Kenshin-gumi will not appear until next chapter.

Disclaimer-this one does not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else, that she does not.

Prologue

Minato groaned, there were many parts of being the Hokage that he enjoyed, but the paper work was not one of them. Yes he enjoyed protecting people, but did there HAVE to be paperwork!

He continued to groan as he started on the mass mountain of paper work that he had to do. Some chunin finished a C rank mission, merchants wanted to sell, blah. The list of things never seemed to stop.

As icing to the cake known as paperwork, it never seemed to run out. Part of him seriously wondered if this wasn't some kind of endurance exercise, after all, who could actually do all this.

Heck, when Minato became first became Hokage, the third had skipped right out of the office, and right before Minato had been buried up to the neck in unfinished paperwork he was sure that the Third had left for him to finish on purpose.

After a few hours of hand-killing paperwork, he left for some time to think. Wandering to the top of Hokage monument, he sat on his giant rock head and started letting his mind wander. He had life pretty good for sure. Being Hokage village he cared so much about, and being married were the best things that ever happened to him. And the best part was, soon he was going to be a father. 'Ahh', he thought to himself, 'Isn't life great?'

After leaving the Hokage monument, he took a stop off at the memorial site. He stopped when he noticed Kakashi there. He had noticed that his former pupil was acting a lot like a certain Uchiha whose Sharingan Kakashi now hid under his forehead protector.

'The kid took Obito's death harder then I thought', he said to himself, He put a hand on his former students shoulder.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Minato asked quietly.

"Yes", Kakashi responded, "more then I thought I would… It's not fair Minato-sensei, why did he just have to go die like that? If I hadn't been so careless, he might still be here. This Sharingan may be a gift, but it should be his, not mine! ARG" Kakashi though his fist into the ground.

"Kakashi," Minato started.

"Obito's _dead, _its my fault Rin died_, are you going to leave to sensei_!" Kakashi cried.

"I'm the Hokage, remember, I'm not going anywhere and soon, I'll have a kid, so there."

Kakashi stared at his sensei, who was now doing that stupid grin he was famous for. "You didn't say you were going to be a father…" Kakashi said slowly.

"Well, I was going to keep it a surprise, but seeing as you needed something to cheer you up, well I thought I may as well tell you."

'Again with that grin,' Kakashi thought. 'Only he and Obito can grin like that', "that's great Minato-sensei, so is it going to be a boy or a girl, and what will his/her name be?"

"For your information, it's a boy, and Kushina and I decided to call him Naruto."

Kushina Uzumaki was Minato's wife. Kakashi had seen her a few times before, but not that much, as he was an ANBU, and didn't get much free time, and what free time he did get he mostly spent here.

She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and had a particularly slim figure. The only strange thing was her eyes, which seemed to glow amber at times, like when something angered her. She had an exceptionally good well-going personality most of the time though.

Kakashi stretched and said, "well sensei, I'm feeling better so I guess I'll leave now, but if you had to wager a guess, how long?"

Minato was confused, "how long until what?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, with only his visible eye giving a hint at his facial expression. "How long until _you're a dad_?" Kakashi laughed to himself, the look his sensei had after he asked was one of these faces you couldn't put a price on.

Minato was taken a bit off guard by that. "Ah ha, well… I have no idea. He, sorry." 'Smooth move Minato, you look like an idiot, the phase 'dumb blond' does you justice right about now.' Out loud he said, "But when I figure it out, I promise you that you'll be one of the first people I tell." 'Good save, ha.'

"Good, you had better. Well I'm off." With that said, Kakashi left. As he jumped away, Minato saw a flash of orange in Kakashi's' hand. 'OH NO, DON'T TELL ME MY PERVERTED SENSEI INFECTED KAKASHI, ARG!'

Minato rubbed his temples, Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise was a tragedy, as it meant there was yet another pervert in Konoha. Sigh.

That night Minato went home with a huge headache. It had not helped that he had had a large 'end of the day' stack of paperwork topple on him. By the time he had gotten home, Kushina was already asleep. He was about to turn in himself when he noticed a stray piece of paperwork. He was planning on reading it, and then using a small Rasengan to destroy it. He changed his mind after reading it. 'Oh yeah, they should be here tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Heart of Sword Chapter One

"KENSHIN, WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE?" Yahiko exclaimed. "WE'VE BEEN TRAVELING FOR DAYS."

The Kamiya dojo had burned down about a week ago, so the group thought it was time for a move. Kenshin and Sano had met with someone from when Kenshin was still Battousai, and they decided to move to his village. Yahiko had been fine with this, until he found out how long it was going to take. First they had to leave Tokyo to Kyoto to catch a ship, then leave the Japanese islands to head toward another group of islands that were said not to exist and were not shown on any map.

Yahiko had inquired about this, and Kenshin had said that they where known as the elemental countries, and that something called Genjutsu was used to keep them hidden. "They do not wish to continue with the rest of the world, that they do not" had been what Kenshin had said.

After arriving in a country known as 'Wave', they were now in a huge forest that seemed to go on forever.

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET TO KOHANA!" Yahiko yelled.

"IT'S CALLED KONOHA YAHIKO, AND HOW THE HECK SOULD I KNOW?' Kaoru yelled back.

"UGLY!"

"BRAT!"

"Now now," Kenshin said, trying to keep the peace. "We should be there soon, that we should. Please stop this senseless arguing."

"And how long is soon Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"About two hours, give or take 30 minutes." Kenshin said sheepishly. "It should not be much longer, that it should not" 'at least this one hopes not' Kenshin murmured inwardly

"Alright," said Yahiko, "but tell me two things, why isn't Sanosuke with us, and who was that guy you met up with to get us to come here?"

"Well, to answer the first question, Sano has some business he needs to settle before he could join us, and the man was a messenger from Namikaze Minato, the leader of Konohagakure, a position known as Hokage."

"Well that settles it," said Yahiko, "we won't see Sanosuke for the next for years."

"Be quite, Yahiko!" said Kaoru. Then she asked, "How did the two of you meet, Kenshin?"

"Unfortunately, we met on the battlefield that we did. One day, after a bloody battle with the Shinsengumi, I was somehow teleported to a huge battlefield full of thousands of ninja. I believe a summoning went badly, and I was in the middle of another war."

Kaoru was shocked and intrigued, "So what happened then?"

"Simple, I drew my blade and began fighting. It was out of defence, but I still carried the name Battousai then so much blood was shed. The real problem I faced was that I was not on any one side and thus fought against both. I slew hundreds of men, until I fought Minato. Fighting him was one of the hardest battles I have ever had, as he could perfectly match my speed."

Yahiko gawked, "but how, you're like the fastest guy ever, only a few people have ever come close, and they all trained just to kill you."

"Let Kenshin talk Yahiko, your being too loud." Kaoru said, "Please continue."

Kenshin smiled, "well, we fought for a good 45 minutes, before we saw we were going nowhere fighting. So we broke off, and he asked for my assistance, which I offered.

After the battle was over, he said if I ever needed a safe place to live, away from the outside and that I could come to his village. He gave me a scroll that when opened would summon someone that I could make arrangements with."

"But Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, "How can a scroll actually summon someone, that's not possible right?"

"Not normally no, but the ninja in these countries have powers akin to Feng-shui, and summoning is one of them." Kenshin answered.

"Wow, that's cool, do you thing I'll be able to learn anything like that?" Yahiko asked.

"We will see, said Kenshin, "Now let's be on our way"

Unknown to them, a man was watching them. 'Kukuku, so this is the Battousai, eh. Well I'll need a new body soon, and his is perfect.' The man thought. Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin prepared to strike. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" 'perfect,' he thought, 'this should catch them off guard, kukuku!'

Kenshin and the group continued to walk, until Kenshin sensed that something was off. His eyes widened. "EVERYONE DOWN!" he yelled. Too late! All of them were caught in a huge blast of wind that sent them flying. Kenshin was on his feet instantly, but Kaoru and Yahiko were badly hurt and couldn't stand. "Kukuku" he heard a strange laugh from behind him.

He turned around to see a man resembling a snake in appearance. The man was standing on the head of a huge snake, maybe 30 meters long.

"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded, "And why have you attacked us?"

The man laughed, "Kukuku, so hasty! I'm here for you or more specifically, your body. You see, I'm not going to be young forever, so I'm always looking for a new body to possess, I find it will keep me young forever, and what better body the body of the legendary manslayer, Himura Battousai."

"And just what makes you think you can have my body?" Kenshin yelled. "I don't simply plan on handing it over, so how do you plan to use it, when I'm dead?"

"I'll show you." Orochimaru pulled down his lower eye lid. "White Snake Possession Technique!"

'A mental attack,' thought Kenshin. He was frozen for a moment, and the Snake Sannin's neck stretched toward Kenshin, fangs out. Kenshin broke the attack, and drew his blade.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryu Kan Sen - Kogarashi", Kenshin struck Orochimaru's oncoming head with his sword, sending the Sannin off of the snake he was standing on. Orochimaru smirked. "So, the tales of your speed and power are true after all. Good, I'd be disappointed if they were not. Shall we take this fight up a notch?"

Orochimaru then noticed Kenshin looking over at Kaoru and Yahiko. "Kukuku, if these weaklings are distracting you, I guess I should get rid of them.

"DON'T EVEN TOUCH MISS KAORU OR YAHIKO!" Kenshin yelled.

"Or what," the Sannin replied, "You'll kill me, ha! as I recall you swore off killing, remember?"

"And how exactly do you know that?" Kenshin asked, "I didn't tell you that."

"Not to my face, but I've been watching and listening to you ever since you arrived in Wave Country," Orochimaru replied simply, "and your Sakabatou is proof of that. I think you'll be fine without them." With that, the giant snake he summoned attacked Koru and Yahiko.

"MISS KAORU, YAHIKO!" Kenshin turned the Sakabatou around and cut the snakes head off, It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kukuku, very good, now lets see you beat me!" Orochimaru opened his mouth and a snake came out, that snake also opened its mouth, and from that came a sword. "Well, Himura lets see how you stand up to my sword, Kusanagi."

Orochimaru drew the sword from the snake's mouth and charged at Kenshin. Kenshin sheathed his sword quickly, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryu Mei Sen." The force of the action pulled the Sannin closer to Kenshin then he had originally intended. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryu Sho Sen" Orochimaru found himself being barraged by constant strikes to the head. He weaved his head to avoid the strikes, but got hit by the last one. He was sent into a tree several meters away. "Kukuku, Himura, I'm impressed, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu is everything it is cracked up to be. Shall we continue? Oh yes, before I forget…"

Orochimaru pulled his arm back, as if to punch, before announcing his Jutsu. "Sen'eijashu!" he throw the punch forward, and a barrage of snakes came out of his hand. Most of the snakes rushed at Kenshin, who was forced to dodge, the others went directly at Kaoru and Yahiko.

"MISS KAORU, YAHIKO, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kenshin cried, but to no avail.

Orochimaru sneered "You fool, that Genjutsu I used earlier was not just for you, but them as well, and it would appear they could not get out!" At that moment, Yahiko and Kaoru were bitten by the snakes that had ignored Kenshin. "Good, now that that is out of the way for the moment, I have your undivided attention. I can't test your strength if you are preoccupied." But as he looked at Kenshin, he was suddenly struck head on at godlike speed, The face he saw was not the man from a few moments ago. Amber eyes that promised death and lingering pain stared at him with an inhuman hatred.

"**You damn bastard**, **you just made a huge mistake. I'm your last mistake, actually, as when I'm through with you, hell will welcome you with open arms. TIME TO DIE. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzu Ryu Sen!"**

Orochimaru felt himself suddenly bleeding all over his body slashes appearing all over it. "AARRHHH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, BATTOUSAI!"

"**There are nine points in kendo that are aimed at: Head, Shoulders, Body, Arms, Groin, and Legs. I merely struck and cut all those points at once." **Battousai stated simply, **"Now to end your pathetic existence!" **Kenshin lifted his sword high above his head and brought it down.

Orochimaru's mind was reeling. 'How did this happen! He should not be this strong! Where did I go wrong? I have only one way out of this!' Using all of his remaining strength, he caught the Sakabatou, and prepared a hand seal. "Man to Beast Transformation Technique."

Kenshin was caught off guard, "**What are you doing to me, AARRHHH!"**

Orochimaru slowly got to his feet. Breathing heavily, he said, "that jutsu is usually used to make the user more beastlike, but I find that using it on the opponent without a nin-partner turns them into a animal based on power and personality. Let's find out what you become.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" **Kenshin screamed, The pain was unreal! His entire body felt like it was on fire, Then the pain stopped and all he felt now was rage. Rage for the death of Kaoru and Yahiko, rage at the snakes who slew them and rage in general of his entire being only rage remained.

Orochimaru was on the ground again, mouth opened in a silent scream. He had planned on turning Kenshin into some animal and escaping. He had not expected that animal to be 200 meters tall. He could only stare in aw as he stared at the manslayer, who was now a nine tailed fox demon larger and more terrible then even Manda, who he couldn't summon right now, even if his life depended on it, which, sadly enough for him, it did.

'I can still escape' he thought weakly. He summoned a small snake, and then splashed some mud from the nearby river on himself. 'Hopefully, he'll follow the snake, and leave me be.' He thought before passing out.

The snake slithered away, the fox following a few moments later, following the snake, right toward Konohagakure…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Heart of Sword Chapter Two

The summoned snake slithered toward away from the demon as fast as it could like its life depended on it paying no attention on what direction it headed. 'Why did I let that bastard summon me, why!' The unnamed snake summon thought angrily as it slithered toward the Hidden Leaf. 'Demons like that can kill summons! I need to talk with Lord Manda about this contract.'

The snake made it to the leaf village, with the newly created demon fox just 100 meters away. The snake summon slithered though a hole in the north wall of Konoha, and tried to hide, but was dispersed when only a few seconds later, a kunai struck it in the back.

Several ANBU were patrolling the north wall, being led by Kakashi. There was a report that a suspicious Nin, possibly Orochimaru was sighted out here a few days ago and security was increased.

Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud… CRASH, the ANBU stared as they saw a giant fox demon smashing though the forest. To make matters worse, it was heading for the village. Kakashi recovered first and then shouted to the other ANBU, snapping them out of their shock as well.

"Quick!" Kakashi shouted to an ANBU in a cat mask, "Tell the Hokage that we are in danger, and you," he said to another ANBU in a bear mask, "get as many ninja as you can, this is going to be bad!"

To the others he yelled, "The rest of you, we need to keep this monster away from the village, LET'S GO!" and with that the remaining ANBU went to divert the fox.

To say Minato's day was stressful was an understatement. Apart from the high amount of paperwork Kenshin and his friends were late. As a matter a fact they should have arrived an hour ago and he was concerned.

He knew from the meeting with Kenshin what he was like nowadays. He also had met a man named Sanosuke, who was Kenshin's friend and he could tell by looking that Sano may take his sweet time to get somewhere, but not Kenshin.

To ice on today's cake of problems, his wife was going into labour and if a man wasn't worried while THAT was happening, then that man was not human at least in his mind. As he thought to himself, he remembered back to his meeting with Kenshin and Sanosuke.

FLASHBACK

Kenshin was standing inside what was once the Kamiya dojo he pulled out the scroll he had been given all those years age. He bit his thumb just as Sano walked in.

"Hey Kenshin, It's boring around here, and Yahiko and Kaoru are down in the dumps after losing the dojo. Let's go get a drink… why are you biting your thumb?"

"Well, your about to find out, I guess." Kenshin proceeded to smear his blood across the scroll and tossed it on the floor.

"Okay Kenshin, you have me baffled what the heck are you doing?" asked Sano as he stared blankly at the scroll Kenshin had just gotten blood on and thrown on the floor without a second thought.

Kenshin just smiled and said, "Wait and see for yourself, Sano."

Now Sanosuke was really confused. He was about ready to open his mouth to ask his question again this time reworded, when the scrolls contents began to snake across the floor.

Sano blinked then yelled, "Kenshin, look out that scroll is haunted!" and ran towards Kenshin.

"Sano, this scroll is not…" but was cut off as Sano pushed him out of the way. He fell backwards into the remains of wall "ORO," Kenshin groaned.

Sano stood in front of Kenshin, looking down at him. "Kenshin, why did you try using black magic, that's URG" Sano stood still, as a kunai was pressed against his throat. "Who are you, and why are you attacking Himura-san," said the man holding the kunai.

Kenshin got up groggily from the floor. He turned to the man with the kunai and said calmly, "Minato please do not attack Sano he was only looking out for me, that he was. He is my friend and did not know the purpose of the scroll. It was my fault for not telling him. So please recall your weapon." Minato pulled the kunai away from Sano, and Sano turned around to see who could have possibly attacked him.

He turned to see a man unlike any he had ever seen before, that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The man in question was a head taller then Kenshin, with spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The eyes were different then Kenshin's, for while Kenshin's eyes pierced the enemies mind, this mans eyes seemed to pierce the soul and were very deep.

Kenshin spoke up, putting an end to the silence that had engulfed the group.

"Please tell me Minato don't you have a village to run? How can you take time to come here?" Kenshin asked. Minato's grin seemed to light up the whole room. 'Huh, this guy sure is cheerful' Sano thought.

"Well, the thing is," Minato still grinning said, "I'm not the real Minato. I'm a Kage Bunshin he made to talk with you because you're right, he doesn't have time to come here in person. But a Kage Bunshin has all the time in the world, or at least as long as its chakra lasts, he he! So here I am."

Minato glanced around the burnt dojo, taking in all the damages. The whole thing had been burned and other then a few walls, like the ones they were in right now, nothing but cinders was left.

Turning back to Kenshin, he said, "Well, I guess the reason you called was to take me up on that offer, huh?" he said as he continued to look around.

Sanosuke, who was still in the dark shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEONE HAD BETTER EXPLAIN OR I'M GONNA GET REALLY ANGRY"

Minato sweat dropped, "Himura-san, didn't you tell him anything?"

"Oro, uh well, this one kind of… it sort of… slipped this ones mind, that it did." Minato and Sano fell anime style.

Sano recovered first, "FORGOT WHAT, WHAT DID YOU FORGET, AND WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME!" Sano was close to absolutely losing it.

Kenshin cleared his throat; "uh, okay Sano, here's the whole story…"

About twenty minutes later after Kenshin carefully explained with Minato occasionally adding his own part of the story, the group of three made arrangements on sending the Kenshin-gumi to live in Konohagakure.

Sano spook up, "Hey guys, sorry to say this but I won't be able to come right away."

"Well why not?" Minato inquired, "What is so important that you can't come now?"

"Well, if I'm leaving and never coming back, there is some business I have to see to before I can go. So I'll meet up with you guys later, ok?"

"That will be okay Sano, we will just meet you there, that we will." Kenshin said with a smile on his face. The kind of understanding smile he does when he just knows that this is important.

"Well then, Himura-san, I guess you should get the others ready to leave. When should I expect you?"

"We should arrive in a week or so and please, call me Kenshin we are friends, that we most certainly are"

"Thank you Kenshin, I will. See you in a week." And the clone dispersed in a poof of smoke.

END FLASHBACK

Minato remembered that day clearly, Kenshin and Sano were the kind of friends that you just knew you could count on.

He glanced at the clock in his office. 'All that reminiscing, and only three minutes gone.'

He was shocked out of his thoughts however when one of the ANBU that should be stationed at the front gate came flying though the door to his office, looking half dead.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, THERE IS A DEMON ATTACKING! KAKASHIS SQUAD IS TRYING TO HOLD IT OFF, BUT WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER, PLEASE HELP US!" and with that the man passed out.

Minato jumped to the window and saw a huge fox demon with nine tails smashing several trees with ninja attacking from all sides. 'God, how could this get any worse'

As if to answer the question, a medic nin rushed into the room. "Hokage-sama, your wife is in labour, but there is something wrong with her. We aren't sure if she is going to make it."

Minato smashed his desk. "DAMN IT, IT JUST GOT WORSE." Turning to the startled medic, he said. "_Take me to her now_!" the medic complied instantly.

As he rushed to the hospital, he kept thinking 'damn damn damn!"

Minato arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. 'Thank god for Hiraishin, it would take much longer to get here without it.' He ran into the room where his wife was.

Sarutobi was already there when Minato arrived. He saw his wife with the baby in her arms. She smiled at him weakly. "Good news Minato, it's a boy, like you wanted."

Minato looked at his wife both happy and sad at the same time. He got serious instantly though, he turned to Sarutobi and asked, "How bad is it?"

Sarutobi looked back sadly, "She won't make it, I'm sorry."

"And the fox demon?"

"There is maybe one chance to stop it. We need to seal the creature. A combination Hakke no Fūin Shiki and Shiki Fūjin should do it."

"Yes, that is true but you seem to be forgetting one thing, no human can stand that kind of chakra. Anyone that we seal the demon into will die and the demon would just escape." Minato said.

"Dear," knowing a lot about sealing Kushina spoke, "What about our child, after all he is our son, he should be strong enough to handle it."

"If a full grown ninja can't do it, how could your son?" Sarutobi asked.

Something dawned on Minato. He said, "No, wait that would work, because an infant's chakra coils are not yet fully developed. The demons chakra would fuse with his, and he would absorb it little by little."

"Are you two sure you want to do this? This is your son here."

"Exactly, only a newborn can do this and I will not force a burden like this on anyone else. My son is strong and I know he can handle it." Minato said with great certainty.

"Good luck, love. I'm glad our son is going to be a hero. Please… be… careful…" and just like that, Kushina Uzumaki died.

Minato looked at his wife sadly, tears lightly falling down his face. He looked then at his son and said, "I don't blame you for this. Fate has dealt us a losing hand. You stay strong, always, okay?" the baby looked up at Minato and smiled.

"So does this mean that you will be the one to seal the demon?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, it is my duty as Hokage to protect the village. Good bye, Sarutobi."

With that, Minato took his son in his arms, jumped out the window and left to join the fight.

End chapter two

Author notes: Well, this took me forever to rewrite.

Kenshin will be sealed, and we will meet Sano next chapter.

Sorry there has not been much action yet, but everything will kick of after this chapter, Naruto will take centre stage chapter four.

Bear with me, because this Fic has to build up. I'm also annoyed by fics that jump the gun. The next chapter ends the build up to Naruto

Chapter Four he will start with his sword training, along with other stuff.

romance will only be side lined as plot will be critical

Fic is about Naruto learning how to use a sword

Romance is not the focus of this Fic but it will happen

Now as for Jutsu, here are the ones used last chapter and this chapter according to the previous Author, but I may have changed the names and not bothered to rewrite this part:

Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Foreseeing Technique)-This Jutsu is much like the Temporary Paralysis Technique, but paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress.

Sen'eitajashu (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)-This Jutsu is similar to the Hidden Shadow Snake Hand, but with far more snakes. In addition, these snakes can stretch too much greater lengths.

Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique / Man to Beast Transformation)- This technique gives some increase of strength and speed to the user, as well as lengthening their nails into claws. Travel in this mode is somewhat akin to a dog's fast run. Users of this technique tend to act more feral when using it. In this fic, Orochimaru reverse engineered this technique to transform the enemy.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)- The basic form of all summoning techniques, this Jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal from another dimension. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle.

The summon usually is subservient to the summoner; however, the more powerful summons, such as Gamabunta and Manda, demand respect and loyalty from their summoners. Manda even demands hundreds of live human sacrifices.

Shiki Fūin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)-The Third Hokage attempted to use this technique against Orochimaru. This jutsu, when performed, ends the lives of both the target and the user. Using this technique invokes the powers of the Death God (Shinigami), which hovers behind the user. The soul of the summoner can be seen bound to it. Upon being summoned, the Death God reaches its arm into the one who summoned it. The summoner can then use the arm to tear the soul from their intended target. Once the soul is taken, the Death God devours them both, locking the two souls in an eternal battle. The user can also use the technique through clones, though their soul will be sealed, regardless.

Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)- This Jutsu was used in conjunction with the Dead Demon Seal to seal the Demon fox within Naruto Uzumaki. This seal allows the two Four Symbols Seals to leak the Demon fox chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

Kenshin's techniques:

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryu Kan Sen (Dragon Spiral Strike)-A swing that takes advantage of the entire body's turning motion to dodge an enemy's attack or to bypass an enemy's defence, striking immediately after. This is best used at a counter-attack

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryūkansen Kogarashi (Dragon Spiral Strike Wintry Wind)-Differs from the normal Ryu Kan Sen in that the target is the opponent's head.

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryūmeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)-A reverse-battojutsu of sorts, slamming the sword back into its sheath at superfast speeds and causing a miniature sonic boom to disrupt an opponent's balance. Orochimaru stumbled forward in my fic from this

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūsōsen (Dragon's Nest Strike)-Using the godlike speed, this is simply a super-fast succession of swordstrikes aimed at random locations.

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Kuzu Ryūsen (Nine Headed Dragon)-In all forms of kendo, there are nine vital target points: right shoulder, left shoulder, right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg, between the legs, head, and chest. All forms of attack and defense thus focus on these points. Using the godlike speed of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū, the swordsman strikes all nine target points at once, making any normal defense impossible (though this was later contradicted when Yukishiro Enishi blocked each of the nine strikes without fail). Since it is a charging attack, it is also impossible to dodge (The only exception being Seta Sojiro, whose speed is greater than even Kenshin's). This can be considered a step up from the Ryū sō sen, which uses the godlike speed to make successive attacks. The mark of the Kuzuryūsen is the simultaneous nature of the nine strikes. Learning this technique is the first step to understanding the nature of the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. This technique appears to be a favourite of Kenshin's master.

Hot damn, this chapter got long. Until next chapter, read and review, and send lots of flames so I can see where I went wrong and toast marshmallows for sustenance.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, Heart of Sword Chapter Three

WrathOfTheHeavens continuing on from where kitsumebattojutsu left off!

In Wave Country, the sound of groaning was heard issuing from a small, but well kept house "Where am I?"

"In Wave Country, Miss?

"Kaoru" Kaoru opened her eyes her gaze settled on a black haired and brown eyed man who looked to be in his thirties with a scar on his chin "My name is Kaiza, my son Inari and I found you and the boy badly poisoned on the road" Kaoru darted upright with a wince ignoring her pain "Is Yahiko all right?! What about Kenshin? Did you find a red haired man called Kenshin? He's got a cross shaped scar on his cheek and violet eyes he was fighting this strange man who looked like a snake.."

"A man who looked like a snake?!" Kaoru and Kaiza jumped startled at the unexpected voice, a scantily clad woman with purple hair stood in the doorway. "His name wouldn't happen to be Orochimaru would it?" Kaoru brightened "That's what he called himself when he started to fight Kenshin!" The woman introduced herself "Mitarashi Anko, I found you guys passed out on a battlefield, I'm supposed to be your guide to Konohagakure. But I got held up when I heard Orochimaru was in the area"

"Who was that snake guy anyway?" a hoarse voice asked "Yahiko! You shouldn't be up you're injured!" exclaimed Kaoru seeing Yahiko's bruised state.

Anko smirked "Spunky brat, anyway Orochimaru is a inhumanly powerful monster and Konoha's most hated traitor for his gruesome human experiments"

"So he the one who changed Kenshin into that huge fox monster?" Anko froze "Fox monster? You mean to say that thing that just rampaged across half the country used to be a human?!" Yahiko nodded with a wince and Anko sighed "Do you want the good news or the bad news first"

Kaoru stared and Anko began speaking "Your friend is alive but the bad news is… he attacked Konohagakure killing hundreds of ninja and civilians, Namikaze Minato sealed him into a child to stop his rampage and got his soul ripped out by the Shinigami to do it."

Konohagakure A Day Ago

Sanosuke stared incredulous at the massive fox attacking Konohagakure his gaze switched from the hundreds of ninja hurling kunai and shuriken and what seemed to be elemental dragons at the fox before something else caught his gaze. 'Yellow hair? Minato!' Deciding to follow the leader to find out what was wrong Sano swiftly caught up to the blonde.

"Oi! Minato what's going on?" Minato was startled briefly "You're early? Anyway the giant demon is attacking Konoha, I'm going to seal it away into my son because a adult wouldn't be able to adapt to the demons power and it'd just escape! You should get out of here! Its not safe for civilians!" Minato ducked a large boulder of masonry and ended up gaping as Sano, grinning, punched it into dust "Who're you calling a civilian?!" Minato shrugged "Fine, listen Sano sealing the fox will take all of my power and it will kill me" Sanosuke blanched at Minato's serious tone "As a last request can you, Kenshin and the others look after him for me? His godfather Jiraiya isn't here and Kushina died mere moments ago" Sano took one look at the baby and nodded solemnly "Thank you! Sandaime will look after the details but you guys can have my house as well to raise Naruto in, no one knows about it but Sandaime and my student Kakashi. Take care"

And Sano watched moved unable to do anything as the bravest man he'd ever seen sacrificed himself to save his home.

Sandaime sighed sadly as Sanosuke held baby Naruto, Kakashi stood nearby subdued.

"The council has gone against my decision and taken it upon themselves to tell the people of Naruto's burden, luckily since Minato appointed you as his caretaker they cannot touch him."

"Because of his old mans enemy's right?" Sandaime stiffened with narrow eyes and Kakashi jolted in shock not having realised the kids parentage "How did you know that?" asked Sandaime, Sano blinked "Minato told me right before he died, he also said his wife died too"

"Well Minato's home has a number of seals set up so it's the safest place in Konoha for Naruto. Kakashi I know its been a long night but I need you to find Anko and get her to escort Sanosuke's friends, Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru and Myojin Yahiko to Konoha, they are late and in all this chaos I for one am highly worried about them." Sandaime sounded resigned and Kakashi bristled in realisation "You were never going to tell me about Sensei's son were you?!" Sandaime sighed "We'll talk about this later, Kakashi please guard Naruto discretely as Sanosuke is not used to ninja like us and our tactics"

Present Time

Sanosuke sighed tiredly as he watched Megumi bottle feed the Chibi-Whiskered-Minato though he shouldn't call him that in case he slipped up, so Uzumaki Naruto it was, adopted child of the Kenshin-gumi.

A knock on the door had Sanosuke wary but a signal from Kakashi showed him it was ok. Sanosuke opened the door and came face to face with a red eyed Kaoru and solemn looking Yahiko. "Bout time you got here, Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Yahiko spoke "We were attacked on the way from Wave by a freakishly strong guy called Orochimaru, Kaoru and I got knocked out by poison and Kenshin…" Yahiko trailed off and Sano paled "Please tell me he's ok!"

Kaoru spoke "Orochimaru turned Kenshin into some kind of monster, a giant fox demon" Sanosuke, Kakashi and Megumi froze in horrified realisation staring at the sleeping child in Megumi's lap. Following their gaze Kaoru and Yahiko could put together the pieces easily enough they brightened up noticeably "So that's the kid the Third said Minato sealed Kenshin in…"

Kakashi muttered "We cant unseal him because he's still being affected negatively by whatever Orochimaru did to him and even if we wanted to unseal him and cause a massacre, only Naruto can do that when he's older at least."

Just then Sandaime walked in "I see you're all here, let me get started, the old Dojo near the Area 44 training grounds is yours Miss. Kamiya. It need a bit of work but you won't have a lack of students I can promise you that at least.

Miss. Takani both the local Apothecary and the hospital have job openings for you and Sanosuke, after seeing your prodigious strength I recommended you to Mr. Higuraishi a skilled blacksmith who's willing to apprentice you part time so he can take care of his infant daughter.

Also Himura-san previously sent a application for Yahiko-san to join the Shinobi Academy if that is amendable, while Minato had Himura down as his bodyguard and assistant in the Hokage tower. You have the Namikaze resources behind you in emergencies and to support Naruto-kun. Also I also put Himura down as a Uzumaki and made it seem like the Namikaze wealth was his and Naruto inherited it so the council cannot question Naruto-kun's guardianship or heritage. I'm trusting you with the library in the back of this house, its full of Jutsu and techniques that could be deadly if used wrongly."

Kenshin-gumi nodded resolving to learn as much as possible and use it responsibly.

Sandaime smirked darkly "The council said I can't teach ''The Demon'' but if his legal guardians just happen to access to advanced teaching materials…" Sandaime trailed off cackling and Kakashi and the Kenshin-gumi sweat dropped.

Yahiko sat next to the giggling baby "Your done for kiddo, anyone raised by these misfits is either going to be a legend or really, really weird"

"WHAT WAS THAT, BRAT!" the Kaoru growled at Yahiko, Naruto merely giggled nervously at the multitude of glares directed at 'The Brat' while Sandaime and Kakashi sweat dropped. This was who they were leaving Naruto with? Doomed indeed!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Heart of Sword Chapter Four

I forgot to put Disclaimers up in the previous chapters! But then again this is Fanfiction so its kind of implied...  
I regrettably don't own Kenshin's delectable skinny bum or Naruto's sexy bed head hair...

5 years later

Yahiko watched as Naruto pounded determinedly at the tree with a blunted training sword taking out his frustration on the helpless tree.

The New Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryuu dojo was as Sandaime had said it would be, successful, it usually took in Ninja Academy dropouts who still wanted to learn how to defend themselves but couldn't cope with killing in the Shinobi lifestyle, Kaoru had many dedicated students.

Having been convinced by Sanosuke to come to the Elemental Nations, Megumi had taken over the Apothecary after a resounding resignation from the hospital as it turned out ninja were highly prone to ignoring doctors orders and that dealing with one Baka-Rooster-Head was enough. Ironically her shop became highly patronised by the ninja as a way to avoid a trip to the hospital.

Sanosuke had taken to blacksmithing like a duck to water, so pleased he was with Sanosuke's work, Mr. Higuraishi added Sanosuke as a equal partner in the shop. He was of course ,markedly less then pleased when his adorable daughter mysteriously learnt how to throw kunai and other bladed objects with terrifying accuracy for a six year old. Sanosuke eventually reforged his old Zanbatou with chakra metal and paid for it to be inscribed with seals to cause minor earthquakes when it hit the ground.

Yahiko had enrolled in the Ninja Academy and after accessing his chakra, zoomed through the ranks graduating within 3 years and becoming a chunin in under a year of tutelage from Gekkou Hayate. He'd concentrated on delivery missions getting to see far off places.

Naruto had grown up from adorable baby to adorable and determined Chibi with a keenly visible aptitude for battoujutsu and was insanely fast and stealthy.

Kenshin on the other hand…

FLASHBACK

Kakashi pink punk'd glared at the laughing Chibi unknowingly activated his Sharingan Kenshin-gumi yelled and screamed in fear as reality distorted before them to show a large underground complex. "Where are we?" asked Kaoru it was Naruto who answered "Lookit, Lookit a fox man!" Behind them caged was the unconscious form of Himura Kenshin locked behind the bars with large white glowing spectral chains. Suspended above the floor, nine long fluffy tails trailed the ground Kenshin's human ears replaced long twitching fox ears.

The way he was restrained made them wince, the chains kept him in place by crucifixion, they froze as malicious amber eyes regarded them blankly with no recognition before the chains glowed, forcing him into slumber again. Abruptly the world righted itself and the cage vanished and they were thrown out of Naruto's mind.

FLASHBACK END

It was around this time that Naruto picked up a sword and began to learn swordsmanship however his high speed movements made him ill suited to the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryuu, so teaching him just the basics, Naruto began to refine these into high speed movement for what Kakashi jokingly named death by a thousand cuts.

Hatake Kakashi had become something of a permanent fixture in the Kenshin-gumi homestead becoming something of a big brother figure to Naruto and tutor as well as a visible deterrent against attacks from foolish villagers.

On the ninja side of things Naruto had joined the academy early however this came with its own set of problems, Naruto had more chakra than most jounin and even then the three chakra control exercises, leaf sticking, tree climbing and water walking were no help.

Going to the Hokage with the problem Sandaime reluctantly suggested stated that Naruto should start off with the more powerful Jutsu and work his way down the ranks to gain control. Fire Jutsu were immediately pulled from the list of 'More Powerful Jutsu' when the small stream of fire Naruto had controlled suddenly became a localised firestorm.

Lightning Jutsu were allowed only with intense supervision as spears of fulgurites being pulled out of the ground by Sanosuke may be pretty to look at but disrupted the Konoha seal detection matrix.

Water Jutsu equalled water wars which were allowed and Wind Jutsu had been discouraged because of their sheer lethality, a rule Naruto frequently broke when he found out how to use wind to augment his movements to move even faster and leap incredible heights like his tenant.

Naruto had no talent with Earth Jutsu whatsoever and no desire to learn it either, though whether this had anything to do with the one time he'd practiced it too close to a cemetery and made a rather interesting and wholly creepy earth wall or just because he hated the element that was as stubborn as he was, remained to be seen. Naruto hit pay dirt with the Shadow Clone Technique, he was ecstatic, the citizens of Konoha were not, Naruto was a prolific prankster with the stealth of a Hitokiri. Water changed colours along with the people and the Hokage mountain got a paint job and through it all the Kenshin-gumi laughed.

Another problem with the academy, Naruto confided, were the hate filled glares.

It was Sanosuke who suggested that he stay in the academy and graduate with his age mates who wouldn't know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in his gut, as Kenshin had been so ingloriously nicknamed named by the ninja nations. Getting team mates less likely to stab you in the back was the priority, for Naruto's ninja career.

It wasn't all that bad as Naruto did have some friends, Higuraishi Tenten earned a friend for life when she accidentally pinned Naruto to the wall with a assortment of sharp and shiny objects. Hyuuga Neji became a sort of friend after he'd mistaken Naruto for a girl and spent the rest of the week dyed pink because of it.

Rock Lee ended up as Naruto's sparring partner when Naruto defended him from a group of bullies teasing him about his non-existent chakra and promptly dragged him to the Kamiya-Dojo to learn Kenjutsu. Though in hindsight introducing him to Sanosuke who taught him about the Futae No Kiwami was a mistake going by the loud volume of Megumi's enraged shrieking.

AN. I've decide to only post with 1000 words as my minimum in each chapter, so yay go me!  
And review please, any suggestions for the direction of this story PM me, please so we don't give the game away.


End file.
